Love at first sight For forever
by LadyPotter27
Summary: When Cedric first sees this mysterious but beautiful girl, he can't stop thinking about her. Until they meet, and her name is Cho Chang. The most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. Not only that, she's a seeker! ChoCedric love fic. god i love them so much
1. Chapter 1

**Yea, so the thing is, I don't own the characters, but the storyline is mine. So far.**

"Yo, Diggory, going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Roger Davies asked as he hopped over to a table occupied by a group of Hufflepuff boys studying.

"Yea, I'm planning on it." Cedric Diggory applied nonchalantly.

"Cool, I'll meet you at the three broomsticks. 2 o'clock ok?" Roger asked, fingering his broken quill in his hand.

"Alright…" Cedric replied automatically, puzzled by the sudden appointment. However, his grey pairs did not leave the book.

"Dude, it's Friday. Lay it off." Roger nudged his friend.

"Can't. I have a huge essay due on Monday on the history of the goblins. Have to do some researching. See you on Saturday." Cedric grabbed his books and stood up to leave.

Roger didn't stop there.

"Man, Diggory, stop being such a good-two-shoe. Enjoy the sun! Look outside! Look at all the available ladies out there!" Roger exclaimed as he followed Cedric out of the library.

"Mate, I know what I have to do, alright?" with that, Cedric left for his common room.

It was still 4 pm, and the Hufflepuff common room was almost deserted. It seemed as if everybody was outside enjoying the great weather.

Cedric slumped down on a nearby chair, and closed his book shut. He rest his head backwards, and closed his eyes.

_Why on earth does Davies want to meet me at the Three Broomsticks at 2? _Cedric wondered. What was this about? _Not another blind date_, he hoped. He could still remember the time when he was in his 4th year, Davies and McLand tried to pair him up with some giggling Slytherin girl. He tried to be polite, but the girl giggled so much that Cedric finally left her after 1 hour. It was a total pain in the butt. Since then, Cedric firmly told Davies not to cope with his love life.

In fact, there _was _someone he'd like to be with. It was a secret. No one knew, except for him. He quite didn't know her name, and never really talked to her. He bumped into her a few times in the Great Hall, and had solemnly apologized when he accidentally knocked off her books off her fragile body.

Oh, and another thing. Both he and she stayed at school for Christmas. Cedric grinned slyly at his thought. She was a beautiful being…even if they didn't know each other…

Cedric wasn't one of those boys who looked at girls, thought they were handsome, and automatically asked them out and end up snogging one of them in the common room.

No, Cedric was much more mature and cleverer than that. He had high standards, to tell the truth.

Yawning, Cedric stretched out his arms and legs. _Studying is so tiring, _he thought. Cedric wiped his prefects badge with his robes. He made sure it was neat and shiny. When he had first got the badge last summer, before he started 5th year, he was ever so excited. Hufflepuff never had any prefects for 10 years. And now, Cedric had made the difference.

Except when his father Amos Diggory was so proud of his son that he told the whole Ministry of Magic about it. Yes, that was pretty embarrassing.

His friends called him a teacher's pet or goody-two-shoes all the time, but Cedric always went for his best. As long as he got great marks, played his regular dose of Quidditch every week, he was pretty much satisfied.

The next day, Cedric woke up early to do his prefect duties. It was his fifth time telling the second years to stop blocking the entrance to the common room with exploding firesnaps. He had no clue how they even _thought _of the silly idea, but now he was getting pretty much annoyed. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed his broomstick.

"Yo! Diggory! Where you going!"

It was Roger.

"That would be to the Quidditch Field. You know, the game between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw is pretty soon, you know. And I really need some fresh air." Cedric replied.

"You can't go now, mate. Hogsmeade in half an hour, remember?" Roger protested, grabbing Cedric's arm. "That reminds me, I better call my team for a practise soon," Roger said. "Being the team captain, pretty hard, you know. Now let's get ready for Hogsmeade. I'll walk with you."

Cedric tried not to show his disappointment. _Why was this Hogsmeade so important all of a sudden? _He wondered, as he reluctantly followed Roger back to the Hufflepuff tower.

"See you at the Three Broomsticks, then?" Cedric asked, and Roger nodded and ran excitedly away.

When Cedric arrived at his common room, he noticed a Hufflepuff girl, Rose Zeller, and Lisa Turpin of Ravenclaw giggle softly at him. Cedric half-waved at them, and hurried to his dormitory to put away his broom.

The Hogsmeade seemed more crowded than ever. He noticed a group of giggling girls heading for his direction. Ignoring, he looked for the mysterious girl instead. She had long, flowing dark hair that reminded him of a river at night. Laughing at his own mushiness, Cedric glanced at his watch.

1:55pm, it read. He headed for the Three Broomsticks.

As he entered, he noticed a table where Roger was sitting at. Beside him was Lisa Turpin, the girl who giggled at him previously with Rose Zeller.

Cedric stopped dead in his tracks. He _so _knew where this was going. Roger saw him at once and enthusiastically waved his hands, mouthing, "Over Here!"

Shaking his head, Cedric went up to the table, and sat down.

"Hey mate, glad you showed up." Roger was grinning broadly. He glanced at Lisa, and introduced him to Cedric. "Lisa Turpin, she's in Ravenclaw. Third year, to be exact."

Cedric nodded. "Hello, Lisa."

Lisa burst into a fit of giggles as she said, "Hello" with a huge amount of confidence. Cedric politely smiled back.

"Now, I will like to leave you twos alone, I'm going to get some new quills. Adios." Roger winked, and he left.

Boiling inside, Cedric looked at Lisa. Lisa stared back at him, blushing madly. She chose to look down at her hands.

"Err…nice to meet you, Lisa." Cedric said, feeling incredibly awkward. _I will kill Roger tonight. _He vowed angrily.

"Hi…" Lisa said. _More like whispering, _he thought.

"How was your day?" Cedric asked, smiling at her. No matter what the situation was, Cedric Diggory knew how to work it out with girls. All it needed was several polite smiles and a smart etiquette.

"Great," Lisa replied, barely speaking.

_God, what am I supposed to do here?_ Cedric thought desperately. _This girl is barely talking! _He looked around, and saw the Patil twins sharing a cup of butterbeer. He scanned around the room.

It was she.

The mysterious girl.

Who smiled at him everytime he saw her in the hall.

Cedric did not take his eyes off her.

All he could see was that girl…

The girl with fascinating, gorgeous dark hair that reminded him of a river at night.

She turned around towards him.

Their eyes met.

"Ahh, sorry!" Cedric mumbled as he picked up the cup that shattered on the ground.

"Repairo," Cedric muttered, pointing at the shattered cup with his wand.

_Ugh, you clumsy goblin! _Cedric thought angrily, as Lisa laughed at Cedric's work. He looked at the girl, and she was smiling at him. She was _smiling _at him!

Cedric smiled back, scarlet in the face, and did a half wave.

She waved back. And then she turned around again, and started chatting animatedly with a girl with reddish curly hair.

Lisa turned around at the girl, and looked back at Cedric. She seemed to have the finest idea that it wasn't _she _whom Cedric was interested in.

"Alright, well, thanks for your time." Lisa stood up, her voice cold all of a sudden. "Good bye, and I hope you have fun checking out that girl." She snapped.

"Hey, wait! I didn't mean…" Cedric yelled after her, but she was already outside the Three Broomsticks.

Cedric sighed, and slumped down in his chair. Clearly, he had made a fool out of himself. A _prefect, _who made a fool out of himself. Laying down a galleon on the table, Cedric slowly walked out of the café. He took a last look at the girl with dark hair, and she was still chatting.

The weather was cold, but sunny. Cedric wondered around the village, looking out for Roger. If he found him, well, he was a toast.

Cedric turned back and started walking the other way. And he saw her.

_Alone. _

She was walking towards him, and he was walking towards _her. _When they were about three feet apart, Cedric smiled at her again. "Hello there," he said, flashing his straight white teeth.

"Hey," the girl said, smiling back at him. Her brown eyes twinkled under the sun.

"I'm Cedric. Cedric Diggory." Cedric blurted out, feeling incredibly stupid. "Err…nice weather, isn't it?" _weather…_he was talking about the_ weather _for Merlin's beard!

She giggled. The laugh was so musical that Cedric wanted to hear it again.

"I'm Cho Chang. Nice to meet you, Cedric." She said, smiling at him. "Yes, it is a nice weather. Pretty chilly though, if you ask me." She said. "You're a prefect, aren't you?"

Cedric nodded, still smiling. God, he couldn't stop. He felt so happy.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Cho asked, frowning.

_Girlfriend? What girlfriend? _"I don't…" Cedric thought rapidly. "Oh you mean Lisa…no she's not my girlfriend. A git who's my friend named Roger set me up with her." Cedric said, rolling his eyes.

Cho laughed. "I see, blind date, was it?" she said, staring into Cedric's grey pairs. "Roger can be so tactless at times…" she said.

"You know Roger?" Cedric said, but he then hit himself on the head in his mind. _Duh, dufus. He's in Ravenclaw! Same as Cho's! _

"Of course I do, he's my Quidditch captain for Ravenclaw." Cho said.

"You play Quidditch? You're in the team?" Cedric asked, keen to know more.

"I just made the team, actually. I play the seeker. I couldn't really play before due to an injury…but now I'm fresh as new." Cho grinned, and her freckles shined under the sun.

"Wow, I'm the Hufflepuff seeker…we have a game is next week." Cedric said, deeply impressed by Cho's Quidditch interest.

"Yes, next week." Cho smiled. "Shall we walk back to school? It's almost time to leave." Cho said.

"Of course!" Cedric smiled, and walked aside Cho. _She's beautiful…and so unique, too. _Cedric thought happily. He wasn't sure how to hold himself up. He usually did not have any trouble with girls, but now, he felt like he was some geek neophyte who couldn't utter a single word to girls.

They walked all the way into Hogwarts, until Cho stopped.

"Well, my house is that way. I'll see you around." She said, gently touching Cedric's arm.

Cedric was secretly disappointed. "Can I see you tomorrow?" he blurted out, without even catching himself.

"Oooh, yes!" Cho said, grinning wide. Then she waved. "Bye, Cedric."

**Hope you liked my first chapter! Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I solemnly apologize for the long update. I desperately tried to update this today, and i hope there aren't any errors. And even if there are, just ignore it, please. **

**I'm a HUGE fan of Ced/Cho. They're just too cute! Cedric in the movie was gorgeous, although i can't say the same about Cho. Whatever. **

**Chapter 2**

As Cho muttered her Ravenclaw password and walked into her common room, four girls instantly surrounded her.

"Wasn't that _him? _Cedric Diggory?" Marietta Edgecomb said almost in a demand.

Before Cho could say anything, girlie shrieks filled the whole room.

Cho rolled her eyes. "Yes it was, so?"

Marietta folded her arms sternly. "The one you ditched us for? A boy?" she said.

A sudden gash of guilt spread over Cho. "Oh, right, I'm sorry," she said, smiling a little. "But you know, you guys wanted more butterbeer, and I was getting too stuffy in there, so…" she said, trying to cover up. "I mean, you know I prefer Madam Puddifoot's to Three Broomsticks, right?"

It was Marietta's turn to roll her eyes this time.

"Alright, then. I'll just go on with your terrible excuse." Her tone changed. "But, that _boy! _Cho you've got taste!" she said, her voice turning girlie again.

"Hah, thanks." Cho replied, taking off her scarf. "I just you know, bumped into him,"

Nobody believed her.

"Cho, honey," Marietta said, sitting down on a chair beside hers. "As a best friend of yours, I must know what is going on with your love life. I mean, I know there's guys following you everywhere, but I never knew you actually _fancied _anyone!" Marietta said, excited.

"I don't," Cho stammered, "I'm just…I know him from Quidditch, and yes, he's quite handsome, isn't he?" and finally, Cho broke into her own girlish giggles as well. "He was on a date, though." She said, somewhat disappointed.

"A _date?_" Marietta said, "With who?"

"Lisa," Cho whispered so Lisa, who was extremely moody at the corner, couldn't hear.

"What!" Marietta exclaimed. "_Her!" _she said, pointing.

Cho grabbed her friend's hand. "Don't point!" she said, half-whispering and half-yelling. "Yes, but I think it was more of a blind date, though. You know, that big-headed idiot Davies." Cho said, and Marietta nodded knowledgeably.

"I mean, he's in Ravenclaw, and why is he so thick-headed?" Cho said, frowning slightly.

"Well, you've got your man, Cho." Marietta said.

Two girls silently screamed, holding hands.

"She's really disappointed," Terry Boot said, looking over to Lisa.

Cho observed Lisa for a moment. _Ah well, who cares? _Cedric doesn't want to date her, and that meant she still had a chance.

Happily, Cho ran up to her dormitory to grab her Potions essay.

…………………………………………..

Cedric was in cloud nine. No, ten, no hundred. Infinite.

Humming some unknown song by the Weird Sisters, which, in Cedric's opinion, dressed horribly without any etiquette and had no sense of music intelligence.

But who cares?

I mean, he _finally _talked to the girl! Cho Chang.

Cho Chang.

C. C.

He wrote those initials over and over again.

What a softie…Cedric coughed.

He thought about his reputation for a moment. He was always looked at everywhere he went. Not many girls dared to talk to him, or rather, had any courage, but he could still hear those whispering noises that were a little too loud behind his back. And Chambers would make an impatient 'tut' with his mouth. He only cared about Quidditch, nothing else.

Cedric did care about Quidditch, but he also cared about friends, family and school. Those were extremely important too. His father, who can be pretty embarrassing at times, but still, was the biggest support Cedric had. And of course, being an obedient and good son, he always felt thankful for him.

Cedric looked in the mirror. His prominent nose and jaw line, firm lips, and soft light brown hair, neatly put by combing, and his eyes, his grey and deep-set eyes that melted every single girl in the school, as Chambers once mentioned. Was it true? Every single girl in Hogwarts? That would include Cho as well, right?

Would Cho be like other girls, too? Would she secretly think that he was the most handsome and intelligent, (although he may be in Hufflepuff) and kind guy here?

_Don't be so cocky! _Cedric told himself, shaking his head. Sighing, he grabbed his Transfiguration essay.

Being in fifth year meant a lot of work. It also meant he had O.W.L.s coming up. That's what he should concentrate on, for now. But he just couldn't stop thinking about his dream girl.

Sighing heavily, he walked out of the Hufflepuff common room and headed towards the library. Perhaps studying would distract him from thinking about Cho. His prefect badge glimmering proudly on his chest, Cedric went past a group of swooning girls who seemed to go heads over heels at the sight of a gorgeous Hufflepuff.

His mind fully set (well it seemed) on studying, Cedric pulled out his heavy books and his best quill. He was about to start his essay on the History of the Human Transfiguration: Being an Animagus, when he ended up writing 'C.C.' in his parchment.

"Hello," a crispy and clear voice rang above his head.

Cedric jerked, looking up. He blushed frantically as Cho looked down at him, observing him carefully.

"Er.." she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother-"

"No," Cedric said, offering her a seat using his hand gestures. Cho laughed, her voice ringing like echoes in a cave. At least, that's what he thought.

Feeling incredibly stupid but proud that he had made her laugh, Cedric grinned back broadly.

"How's your studying?" Cho asked, peering over his blank parchment with initials 'C.C.' written darkly on it.

"Oh it's going fine," Cedric stammered, but Cho had already saw the initials, _her _initials.

"C.C.?" she asked innocently.

"Oh," Cedric said, now turning Gryffindor scarlet. "It's the…um…the acronym for.." Cedric was never good at thinking that fast on his feet. "Centuries of Centaurs,"

Cho raised her eyebrows. Inside, Cedric felt like punching himself in the face.

"Oh, I see." Cho said, a bit skeptically. But she smiled once again, as if they were just talking about weather.

And Cedric just sat there smiling to her pretty face.

Then both burst into laughter, breaking the awkward silence.

"So err, are you here to study?" Cedric asked, and then hit himself on the head secretly. _No duh. _

"Actually, I was about to ditch all that studying and go on the broom for awhile." Cho said brightly, "you know, Quidditch is coming up soon."

Cedric had actually forgot about Quidditch. "So, erm, what do you ride?"

"Cleansweep." Cho answered, looking at him in the eye.

…………………………………………………………………

Cedric asked in his melodious voice that just melted Cho all over, inside.

"So, erm, what do you ride?" he asked. They had been talking about Quidditch.

"Cleansweep," she said, trying not to blush all over him. And she looked at him in the eye. His deep, perfect grey eyes that seemed so bittersweet somewhat. And…omgomgomg they were going to kiss! She just knew it, but something had broke the silence. She did not know.

Secretly, Cho hoped that Cedric would ask for a ride together, but he seemed busy. Plus, he was a _prefect._ Of course, Cho was popular, but she didn't want to meddle with a handsome prefect boy.

As she felt the cold wind blow through her dark hair on her broom, she felt like flying all the way to heaven. But, she didn't.

After her long ride, she went to check the schedules for the Quidditch tryouts and the first match. The first match was in October twenty-third, Ravenclaw against Gryffindor. Cho couldn't help but feel that she wanted to win the cup, badly. She was suffering from an injury last year, and to her dismay she was let out from her team. But now, she was back. And she was going to impress everyone as the new Ravenclaw seeker.

"Hello, gorgeous," Roger smiled big as he flashed his big white teeth.

"Hello, Roger," Cho said, a bit grumpy that he had the guts to save Cedric Diggory a date with Lisa Turpin.

"So, you're back for Quidditch? How are your legs?" Roger asked, looking incredibly concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine," Cho replied back. _Don't you ever hook up Cedric with anyone else again!_

"So when are the tryouts?" Cho said, checking out her broom.

"Tomorrow night,"

"What!" Cho's mouth flew open. "Tomorrow? No way!" she said.

Roger importantly nodded.

"Ugh!" Cho growled. "You never told me about this!"

"Sorry, sweetheart." Roger said, with that sickeningly sweet and cheesy smile.

"Shut it, please," Cho snapped, getting out of the way.

"Oooh, Chang's mad?" Roger said. Cho kept on stomping off to the distance.

"Oi! So still coming to the tryouts tomorrow?" Roger yelled out.

"You bet I am!" Cho yelled back. _And I will make a damn good seeker. _

………………………….

"Mr. Diggory, you've just earned your house twenty points, for that witty comment on the History of the Goblin War." Professor Binns said airily, floating complacently on his chair, barely sitting on it.

Cedric smiled proudly. The fellow Hufflepuffs stared at him in delight and looks full of admire.

"Thank you, professor," said Cedric, his prefects badge glimmering.

There was a knock on the door.

Professor Binns dryly looked up after the sixth knock.

"Yes?" he asked, in his dying voice.

It was Professor Sprout. "Excuse me, but can I borrow Diggory for a moment?"

Professor Binns did a bare nod that meant 'yes', as Cedric curiously went out of the room to see what was up.

"Cedric, you've got to have your Quidditch tryouts soon. The Slytherins are all set and the Gryffindors are already training. I heard the Ravenclaws are having tryouts tomorrow." Professor Sprout said, in her tone of importance.

_Damn! _Cedric totally forgot. He was the captain this year!

Cedric assured her that he was going to held tryouts sooner than later, and went back to his classroom, thinking about possible tryout dates.

………………………………………….

"Terrific, Chang!" Roger Davies yelled gleefully has he recorded Cho's flying performances in his Quidditch Record Book. "You will make a stunning seeker!" he said, "And that looks of yours won't hurt, either," Roger said, winking.

_Shut up. _Cho looked at him in a snappish way. But she couldn't help feeling some glee in her stomach that she had made the seeker position. An only girl!

Sweaty and hot, Cho grabbed her Cleansweeps and went to the changing room to change. When she was done, she walked towards the Ravenclaw tower, chugging on her water bottle.

Then she bumped into someone. All sweaty and hot. She felt bad for whoever it was that she bumped into.

"Hi!" Cedric Diggory smiled brightly.

_OH MY GAWD._

Cho felt as if she was whipped.

"Hi," she said, plain and normal on the outside.

"I saw you fly. You were great." Cedric said, studying her face carefully.

_He saw me? Was he stalking me or something?_

"Thanks!" Cho said, a little too perkily. Cedric leaned closer as if to say something important, when-

"Merlin's Beard, CHO!" Curly-haired girl ran towards the two young people.  
Marietta broke their perfect romantic scene. _Damn you Marietta. _Cho cursed silently.

Cedric made a hand gesture as to give up. "Well, later then, I look forward to playing you," he said, giving her a little wink. The cutest wink _ever._

Cho lazily looked at him, stars and flowers all around her head.

**You shall review, won't you? I'd love it thousand times!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long awaited Chapter! I've been busy! But now I am back!! Gotta love these two love birds!**

_CC plus CD…_

"_Cho!"_ Marietta elbowed her hard in the ribs. Cho muffled a silent cry from the pain. Something else had distracted her. Something more serious.

Professor Flitwick was staring sternly into her pained expression. "Miss Chang? I had just asked you a question."

"Er…" Cho stammered, her face furiously going pink. _Ugh, Stupid Cedric!_

"Sorry, Professor, could you kindly repeat the question?" she asked, feeling terribly foolish.

Flitwick let out an annoyed chirp of sigh, and said "What is the one spell that could jinx the Flooding charm?"

_The flooding charm…what the heck is that? _Cho thought furiously, trying to come up with _something_

"Is it…the Jenovia Charm?" she asked timidly, hoped with all her heart that it was the right answer.

"Right, Miss Chang, and next time, I'll be asking you to pay a better attention, for the sake that you are indeed, the top student in my house." Flitwick chirped.

Relieved, Cho went back to her mathematics of love. She was about to draw a big heart around it when she felt Marietta poking her head in.

Groaning, Cho realized it was too late.

Marietta's green eyes went wide with excitement and mouthed those words "I'll talk to you later, missy!" and smiled wide at Flitwick, who nervously smiled back.

Narrowing her eyes, Cho turned to a new page.

………………………………

_"Diggory, will you pay attention?!" _Thomas Hilwagger had just punched him square in the shoulder.

"Ow, what?" Cedric's beautiful imagination of the girl with dark hair and a gorgeous face smiling at him on a broomstick faded. He felt more than annoyed.

"Was that necessary?" he snapped.

Thomas looked at him for a second. "Diggory, are you out of your mind?" he asked, studying his face carefully that Cedric felt uncomfortable.

"Never you mind, I'm sorry, go one, I just-" he blushed furiously.

"Diggory, who is she?" Thomas asked.

"I-what?"

"Who's the girl?" Thomas asked again.

"The-what girl?" Cedric asked innocently.

"The girl, who has been keep you away from me." Thomas said, rolling his big blue eyes. "Look I know you're the captain and all, but the tryouts are _tonight _and you don't seem to have a plan! Is it that Lisa girl that jerk Davies made you meet?"

"What-no!" Cedric said indignantly. Lisa? Comparing to _Cho?_

"Well, let me ask you a better question then, it's not Chang, is it? Oh please God, no…_is it Chang_?"

Cedric stared at him, unable to speak.

"Oh dear." were Thomas's words.

"What do you mean, oh dear? She's such a beautiful and charming girl, she-"

"Okay, cut the compliments, I've already heard at least a thousand." Thomas said, jerking his hand away.

"Wait, a thousand-?" Cedric frowned.

"Or maybe more. Perhaps a billion." Thomas was still huffing and puffing.

"Hilwagger I-"

"Okay, that chick, really, makes every other boys go mad. Except me, of course." Thomas said, "I already have my girl."

This news was absolutely revolting. Feeling a furious jealousy in his heart, Cedric leaped up from his seat. "_Other boys???"_ he almost roared.

"Er…yeah…a little too much…jealousy from you? Prefect Diggory? I would have never thought-"

Cedric smacked himself hard on the head. Of course! Cho Chang was beautiful enough, more than that, to have every guy drool after her. This was dangerous. He had better get moving, or he'll be smacking himself like this for the rest of his life until he forced himself to go gay.

"Where are you going??" Thomas asked indignantly, quite annoyed that Cedric was leaving him in such a mess. "Um, excuse me? _Are you Cedric Diggory or what?_"

"Be back! I have all the plan packed out on my bed, go get it if you care!" yelled Cedric as he sprinted towards the library, where the ninety percent of the Ravenclaws dwelled.

…………………………………..

"I still don't get it, Cho, do you have like the entire textbook stored inside your head?" Marietta said, shaking her red curls.

"No," Cho said rather fiercely. _The entire textbook? What she think I'm a nerd? That's what Hermione Granger does!_

"Listen," Cho said calmly. "The love potion depends upon the strongest leaf of Denmark, and it can only be conjured then, using several wasps of _Jallwa_ and _Gilden,_ which are found mostly in Brazil. Therefore, it's-"

Cho looked up, annoyed. Now who was trying to break the peace of the library? She saw, appreciately, Madam Pince snap at some older boys for the wreckage of peace.

There was a hasty apology, and a handsome face, without warning, appearing by the entrance. Cho froze.

Cedric!

Blushing again, Cho went back to Marietta and her love potion, even though it was obvious that Marietta was no longer frustrated by the rather difficult love potion essay.

"Okay, so you get it, r-right? The p-potion does not only-" Cho said quickly, trying to catch Marietta's attention, whose eyes were madly darting between Cho and Cedric's grey ones.

_Oh my gosh._

Cho looked up and saw Cedric's beautiful grey eyes on hers, longingly.

_What the hell is he doing? A hufflepuff in the library?_

He was coming closer.

Marietta was dying. Cho could totally hear her silent screams of joy that was going about inside her body.

_Oh shit-_

"Hi, Cho!" Cedric said rather nervously, with a nice grin on his perfect face. _Nice._ _I like that. _Cho thought.

"Hi, Cedric" she answered back. She noticed several girls mournfully looking at her. She tried very hard to ignore them.

"Love potion, eh? That essay is kinda difficult isn't it?" Cedric said. Then adding hastily, "Although, I'm sure, _you _have found it quite easy." He laughed. _Oh my gosh he's so cute._

Well, he was right. It was not difficult for Cho at all, who was after all, quick witted and clever.

"Hahaha.." Cho laughed nervously. Marietta was now trying to force herself to breathe. Cho felt ashamed of her friends who acted so immature and embarassingly.

"Er, can we go talk? Outside?" Cedric motioned towards the door rather clumsily.

"Sure," Cho said gladly.

The were outside. The weather was perfect. Nice and sunny. Birds in the air. That was nice too.

"So, I hear you like animals." Cedric said. Inside, he hit himself hard. What a stupid topic it was.

"Yes, I-I do." Cho answered, wondering where this was going.

"I heard there are some live iguanas from Brazil coming to Hogsmeade next week, and…wanna go together and check them out?" Cedric said really fast.

"You like iguanas?" Cho asked, curious. _Because I don't, not really. _

_Iguanas, eh? How romantic. _Cedric gave himself another blow.

"Well, not particularly, but I'd love to go for a walk with you in the Hogsmeade." Cedric said.

Cho blushed at this. He was so honest! But she liked that about him/

"Of course!" and she gave him her best smile ever.


	4. Attention!

**This entire story will be ****added segment**** by segment to my new ****fic****The Magical, Lovely Life. Therefore I will not finish this story, however, please go ahead and read the new fiction since that is the entire story of Cedric ****Diggory**** and Cho Chang. I am sorry if any of you guys didn't want this, but it just makes it a lot easier, and it's more fun to write a huge story but pieces and pieces. **

**THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-LadyPotter27**


End file.
